Fears
by DoubleL27
Summary: For some, regardless of how good the present, and how bright the future, there is still a past that cannot be shaken. It always helps to have a reminder that the past doesn't define everything else


So this is, in it's own way, a work of my imagination. The characters are not mine, sadly, as there is much I'd like to do with them. But the idea and paring are mine, at least I've never seen it around before. This takes place in the future, about 7 years thereabouts. Enjoy.

~*~ 

She was running, as fast as her legs could carry her. They weren't going to get her, she was going to get away. If she could make it far enough down the hallway she could trap them and get away free and clear. Everything would be alright and she wouldn't have to become what they wanted. She was not going to be a monster.

"I'd stop if I were you, X23," Madam Hydra's voice echoed behind her.

She refused to stop to that old name. That wasn't her anymore. She was not a weapon; she was not a possession. She was Kira, code name Lynx, she was an X-Man. She had friends and what was nearly like a family. She was never going to go back.

"If you come peacefully," the seductive voice of Madam Hydra came again, "we might just let him live."

That caught her attention. She spun wildly and saw that Omega Red had stepped up next to Viper, holding an unconscious Bobby in his metal tentacles.

Images of Bobby began to flash through her head. 

Their first meeting when she knocked him unconscious during her raid of the mansion. Her taking him out again when she agreed to join the Institute. Him telling her she needed to learn how to have fun, and offering to teach her. Going through name books with him and finally picking out her name. The adventures they went on together. The first time he'd kissed her and how she'd nearly decked him. The way Logan really had after finding out about it.

She began to tremble and could not seem to move. She had to do something, anything, she knew that. His life depended on her doing something. If only there was a way to get to him before Omega Red did anything, but even she wouldn't be quick enough. 

Bobby's eyes suddenly snapped open and met hers. She watched as Omega's tentacles tightened around him, causing him to straighten up. 

She began to shake more violently as he shouted, "Kira!"

"NO!" she cried as she hurtled forward. 

~*~

Her eyes snapped open to see Bobby's eyes staring into hers. She could suddenly feel his hands on the side of her face. "Hey, hey it's me," he told her as he lifted one of his hands to stroke her hair.

"Bobby?" she asked dumbly.

"Yeah. It's me." He smiled down at her as he touched his forehead to hers. "Your boyfriend," he reminded her with a teasing lilt to his voice.

She forcefully removed his hands from her and gracefully sprung out of bed unable to stay so curled up and tight. She needed to work out whatever was going on inside her. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the window. There was so much energy within her that she needed to pace off and with him behind her it only doubled. 

Kira felt the distinct urge to throw something, but didn't want to chance disturbing more of the mansion. Eventually she came to rest in front of the large window that looked out over the grounds. She hated being weak; she hated being vulnerable. There was nothing she could do against the dreams, they just seemed to come regardless of how hard she worked or how much she relaxed. Time hadn't seemed to stop them; they had lessened since her time at the mansion, but she was ready for them to go away. Hadn't she been subject to Hydra for long enough?

And while she knew he didn't mind, she hated doing that to Bobby. Waking him up with her fears and the thoughts she couldn't control. She wanted to be normal, or as normal as mutant girls were in this day and age. Like Jubilation Lee, who was lucky enough to have a normal life and normal attitudes. She liked the company of others, dances and shopping and could sit through movies without getting critical. 

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, feeling open in the tank top and pajama bottoms she wore. "I don't see how it is you stay with me," she said finally. Who wanted someone built to be a killing machine, the greatest weapon ever as a lover? Especially one who couldn't seem to let it go. Kira hated being defective.

She could hear his footsteps as he came up behind her. He waited for her, she could feel that was what he was doing, and she complied by turning around to face him. 

His eyes were serious as he looked down at her. "Kira, I love you," he told her finally.

There was a funny look that came into her eyes, like she wanted to run away. Bobby took her in his arms and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you," he repeated and dropped a kiss on her head. She was still a bit stiff in his arms so he did what had often relaxed her over the years and lowered his head to nuzzle the side of her face and then moved down to the side of her neck.

After a few minutes of the wordless communication, Kira relaxed in his arms and reciprocated the gesture and let out a soft, low noise that couldn't quite be classified as a whimper. Her arms came up around his neck and the she laid her head on his shoulder.

It may not have been much to anyone else, but to Bobby, knowing Kira as he did, he knew this was her way of returning his sentiments. If she'd rejected him, he was sure he'd be lying on the floor as she sprinted away from the building. 

And then a small sound reached his ears, two words he hadn't expected to hear. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt her fist connect with his gut, quick and hard. He quickly backed out of the embrace rubbing his stomach. "What?" he asked bewildered. Bobby was used to her getting violent on occasion, it was usually before they got around to the nuzzling, not afterwards.

He recognized the look that came into her eyes, it was a wild and dangerous one that he knew better than to cross. "If you ever get yourself killed," she growled, "you will regret it, because I will have you raised from the dead and what will happen to you afterwards will be beyond any hell you could ever imagine."

Bobby smiled. "Well I'll just have to keep that in mind."

All of a sudden she turned on her heel and began dragging Bobby away from the bedroom and towards the elevators that led down to the basement. "Come on," she muttered as she felt him attempt to dig his heels in. 

He didn't seem to stop the compulsion as she pulled harder, but only dragged backwards a bit harder as she pulled harder. "Where are we going?"

"The Danger Room," was her curt response. "I have to work off all this energy."

He had known that would be the answer, Kira always liked to work off her energy, but hearing it aloud was an entirely different thing. "The Danger Room?" He ran his hand through his hair, wishing there was something else he could ply her with. "Hell Kira, it's two in the morning, we're supposed to be asleep. I'm tired."

She turned around to growl at him, "I need someone to work with." With that she continued to pull him towards the elevators.

"Then go wake up Scott, he's always looking for practice, or Logan. Just let me go back to sleep." He knew he was whining, but he really didn't care. There were much better things to be doing at two in the morning than running around in the Danger Room and nearly getting oneself killed.

All that he got in return was a feral growl. "I'll take that as a no." Bobby decided to stop dragging his heels and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in close and began to whisper in her ear. "You know, Danger Room sessions aren't the only way to work off energy." Hoping to get the message across, he started to kiss the side of her neck. "I can think of at least a few other ways."

She somehow managed to turn them around and shoved him into the elevator. Kira followed quickly and jabbed the button to the lower levels quickly. "After."

"After what?" Bobby asked, capturing her in his arms again.

Kira turned in his arms, and he was greeted with a feral smile. "The Danger Room." Her fingers began to creep up his naked chest. "Think of it as an incentive."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her and tried to step back but couldn't seem to manage anything other than a weak stare. "You're just stringing me along," he told her as he began to run his fingers over her lips.

"I promise." As if to seal the deal she leaned up on her toes and licked the side of his neck possessively. She finished it off with a quick nip with her teeth.

Bobby's hands convulsively gripped her shoulders tighter as arousal spread through him. "You're sure you can't be persuaded otherwise?" he asked, his voice had become rougher, and 

"Nope." She shoved him rather unceremoniously out of the elevator. "Suit up."

"Normal people sleep at two in the morning," he protested one last time.

"We're not normal. Suit up and be quick about it."

"You're damn lucky I love you."

Kira watched him as he begrudgingly took out the ever familiar uniform that he wore whenever they went into battle. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched him pull it on with only minor grumbling. His last line tumbled around in her head, and made a warm feeling spurt through her.

"Yeah," she whispered as she pulled out her uniform that matched his, that she chose to wear and made her a part of the team. She was lucky.

She shook herself out of the thoughts, and focused on the prime objective. To work off some energy in the Danger Room. As she had promised Bobby his version of working off energy, one round would be enough. "I'm not going to go easy on you," she called out to him as she bounded towards the control room.

"We're working together."

"But I'm programming the settings."

"Shouldn't have let Kitty teach you anything about working that thing," she heard him mutter under his breath as he shut his locker. She waited for him to look up at her again. "Then I'm not going to go easy on you when we get back upstairs," he told her, advancing on her as she would her prey. "All out assault. Slow and torturous."

She stared back at him, tilting her head back only slightly. "Sounds like a deal."

"Get programming," he said, shoving her towards the control room. "I want this over with soon."

~*~

So there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, be it gushing or constructive criticism on my work.


End file.
